best_possiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Best Possible Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki - An interim format for this contents page..... a partially reversed chronology..... 10-2 - Testing - 1, 2, 3...... 9-25 - Total Depravity?, part 2 9-23 - There is that of God.... 9-19 - Odds and ends, part 2 - This starts as a copy of the potential topics. I will annotate it, and also use it as a worksheet. 9-18 - Knowledge Implosion - MoAPS, part 2 9-15-14 - Disclosure - Apocatastasis, part 2, Does the World need to be Saved? (part 2, part 3) New contents...... New World Order PZ comments on Langan's CTMU - from a colleague A new beginning........ 9-11 - Heart of the matter ------------- ----------- A general to-do list........ Potential topics for this wiki ---------------- Original contents.......... Introduction, Small World, Mind of God, World Soul, A Self-Concealing God (part 2, part 3, part 4), Atoms, Stars and Fossils --------------- Current or former websites/forums where DTS has been (is) active....... OMF (2012 to present) Best Possible World (2002-2008) Archive from an earlier rendition of OMF (2006-2012) Archive from my original Aquarium website (1998-2000) ------------------- ---------------- What is below is just for the record........ day - 9/5 ------ testing 123.... There seem to be two overlapping wikis, one has one page, the other has three pages, or so it says The second part was created without my even logging in. There may be no way to restrict editing, which may be the point. And I see no stable way to get from one page to the next. Part of the problem may be that I'm doing this from an iPad. And if all else fails, maybe I should read the instructions that are accessed from the community page. 9/6/14 ------ Ok, so how do I link to one of the 2 other pages? I see the link button at the top of the page...... Ok, so this is where I am coming from......... http://openmindsforum.forumotion.com/ This is an external link, obviously. Now try a new page........ new page but there is no link, of course! So how to link to an old page? Ok, wonderful, now, just like magic, there is a 'new page', but I notice that the above page count is still on 3. Oh, well, we can't win them all. So, is this everything I need to know to get started with this BPWi?? How easy is this, or what! Questions......... 1.) Now, how can I start a new main page w/o erasing this one? This is always a problem I'm having with computer systems... how to correct past 'mistakes' w/o screwing up everything that comes afterwards. 2.) The next biggest problem is portability. Suppose we want to move this wiki to another site. Is that even possible or practical? I'll bet I won't find that info on Wikia. Tell me I'm wrong! 3.) Can I change the names of individual pages/entries w/o screwing up the links?? Describe your topic This is a wiki for the Best Possible World, which is also this, often seeming, less than best world. Now tell me how to add a page to this stupid wiki........ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse